


Stay

by heartachequisition



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/F, because there is a severe lack of just cuddles, just cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartachequisition/pseuds/heartachequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, wasn't this an unexpected turn of events. Kido doesn't think she minds too much, actually. She's just a little in denial, is all. KidoMomo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I have exams in two days and I needed to write fluff really badly okay  
> one day I will write a proper KidoMomo ;;

Kido woke to the smell of vanilla - and the sight of bright orange hair splayed across white pillows right beside her. She was momentarily startled, and shot up before she remembered being hauled by Momo to the Kisaragi residence completely against her will just the day before. Somehow or another, they ended up sharing a bed and Kido would've laughed if it wasn't for the nervous thud of her heart that she was quick to quieten.

She turned in the bed, trying to measure the space between them before she deemed it was a safe, friendly distance. She ignored any thoughts that told her to get closer, knowing they were completely spawned from her lack of coherent thought so early in the morning.

It took time to adjust but luckily, the idol had still not woken up yet and Kido yawned and stretched, wondering idly how she'd get out of bed without waking the other girl.

She could use her powers as she always did around the other, she lamented, and Momo would be none the wiser. That was a good plan.

Misjudging the length of the bed however, Kido ended up tugging harshly on the thick blanket trying to escape its confines. Momo woke groggily, squinting up at her.

"Leader?"

"Sorry." She muttered hastily, inwardly cursing the blanket. "Go back to sleep."

"S'okay. G'morning..." Momo's hair was sticking up in every direction when she slowly sat up, and Kido bit back the fond smile that was creeping onto her face. The younger girl's shirt was slipping off her shoulder, but she didn't dare let her eyes venture any further down.

"Morning. Go back to sleep."

"I don't want to." Slowly shaking her head and rubbing her eyes, the idol then flopped over on top of Kido with a low groan. Feeling herself slide back onto the mattress, Kido nudged the other girl but Momo only sighed dramatically. "I'm really tired though."

"Then go back to sleep." She was sure Momo would move back after she nudged her again, but the other girl didn't budge. If anything she advanced on her, and Kido felt the smooth arms of her companion snake around her waist as the idol rolled her properly back into lying in bed. Innocent thoughts, innocent thoughts...

“There we go.” She heard a soft giggle. “This is the first time I’ve ever shared a bed with someone, you know.”

It wasn't uncomfortable, but the Mekakushi Dan leader hadn't been this close to someone for quite some time now. She feared she would lean into the touch, and curl up with Momo like a cat - something that would completely ruin the cool image she had constructed in the idol's eyes.

And that was something she really didn't want to do.

"Kisaragi, let me go. I need to get up."

"Getting up can wait!"

"What if I have things I need to do?”

Unsatisfied with this response, Momo tugged her closer and warm legs wrapped around her knees telling Kido she wasn't getting out of bed as quickly as she had hoped. Well, it wasn't that she particularly minded but wasn't this a little too close for friends? The other girl practically radiated heat though, and it felt quite nice. More than nice, and kind of sweet and happy, but she digressed.

"Stay." Momo demanded, though it was more of a quiet whine. “With me.”

Kido didn't think she could muster the voice to reply.

They laid in silence for a few moments, and she thought that was the end of it - Momo had fallen asleep again and she could escape and it would all be okay. There’d be no gay feelings involved, and they would just be friends cuddling in bed. Yes.

But no, apparently the other girl wanted her even _closer_ and she found herself pressed to the crook of the idol's neck, lips only centimeters from the girl's collarbone. If she just moved forward a little... she then shook her head violently. She wasn't in this kind of relationship with the girl ( _yet_ \- no, don’t think about that Kido, it’s not happening no matter how gay for Kisaragi Momo you may be), and scaring off her friend was the last thing she wanted to do.

As warm and soft and lovely and perfect as the embrace may have been.

"Kido?" There was concern laced in the voice, and a slight melodic tone indicative of Momo's career as a singer. "You okay?"

"Fine." _Battling my gay feelings for you, you gorgeous dork._

"You sure?"

Feeling the intense gaze on her, Kido noticed her face growing hot. Dammit. _Conceal, don’t feel._ "Positive."

"Weeeell, if you're sure you're okay..." Trailing off, there was a hint of mischief in Momo's expression. "Then you can stay a bit longer."

Kido sputtered a little, it was actually a very inviting idea but- conceal, conceal; “But what if I have plans-“

“I made sure you didn’t.”

“The dan-“

“Oh, don’t worry. Kano’s got it sorted.”

At this, she grimaced. Did the girl really think to choose Kano of all people to hold responsibility? “I don’t think…”

 Inching away slightly, she soon found herself back in the other girl’s arms, in a heated hug. Though she was taller than Momo, she found herself face-to-chest with the idol as Momo seemed to feel it appropriate to nuzzle the top of her head.

“Shh, relax for once! Everything will be okay.”

Somehow Kido didn’t believe it would be.

But then again, there was probably no harm in staying just a bit longer. Her friend probably wouldn’t have let her go no matter how much she protested anyway – the idol had impeccable arm strength, for reasons that remain unknown to everyone else.

“… alright. Five more minutes.”

Momo squealed happily, rolling herself on top of Kido and clinging to the older girl. It was cute, Kido thought casually, but also a little suffocating.

Somehow she figured pointing this out to the idol would be a bad idea.

Reluctantly, shyly, she lifted her arms around the other, ignoring Momo’s curious expression. She figured it was a hug so…

“W-what?”

“Nothing.” The younger grinned, planting a chaste kiss on Kido’s nose and laughing as she turned red. “You’re cute, Leader.”

“N-no, I’m-“

“Very cute.” Momo affirmed, a bright smile on her face.

Kido sighed, and shook her head. “Look…”

“I like you.” The idol suddenly stated outright, cutting her off before averting her gaze. Kido blinked, staring at her blankly. Well, this was unexpected. Did that give her the okay for having homo thoughts? Because she had a heck of a lot of those-

No, she was looking too far into it, she had to remain calm.

“You what?”

Sensing this as a sign to continue, Momo began to ramble, “I hope that’s okay. I mean, I didn’t mean to say it like, right now but I’m tired and I really like you. I have for a while now, and it’s totally cool if you don’t feel the same way and-“

“I like you too.” Kido blurted out, wide-eyed. “Um. But I’ve never… er, that is. This is new to me.”

Giggling nervously, Momo replied. “Oh gosh, really? Oh my god.”

“Yeah.”

“… this is new to me, too.” She looked up at the idol, who crawled back beside her and placed her head on Kido’s shoulder. The bubbly girl seemed to quieten when she asked, “You want to give … a relationship a go? We don’t have to tell anyone if you’re not comfortable.”

“Yeah.” Kido breathed, okay. It was okay. God, the amount of understanding this girl had was just incredible. “I… do.”

Momo squished her cheeks excitedly, perhaps to help ease the tension. “Don’t make it sound like a marriage! It’s just a tad early for that!”

She coughed, “I didn’t..!”

“Yes you did, silly.” The idol sat up, and for once Kido let her eyes wander – from this position, she knew Momo wouldn’t notice her ogling anyway. Probably wouldn’t. Hopefully wouldn’t. “Now, do you want to make breakfast or shall I?”

“What time is it?”

“10:30, I think.”

“Come back here.” She suggested, patting the pillow where the other girl was only moments before. Screw the day’s plans; cuddling with her new girlfriend (hello, yes, she could definitely get used to this) seemed much more important. “Stay with me.”

Momo laughed, but settled back down beside her.

“Hey, that was my idea first.”


End file.
